Dilemma
by vash is my angel
Summary: As Joey and Yugi prepare for a party, Joey finds himself facing an unexpected dilemma. JY mild yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, which is probably a good thing considering. I do however own two sets of Egyptian God cards. Muahahahahaha!

.

Author's note: Thank you to my best friend Shadow's Mirror for encouraging me to post this story. Rated pg 13 for mild Yaoi. Joey/Yugi.

.

My Shameless plug: My best friend in this entire world writes fantastic stories. You can find her hiding under the name of Shadow's Mirror. She doesn't know I did this sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't tell her.

.

.

**Dilemma  
**by vash is my angel

.

.

Of all the days to have slept in. Joey looked at his watch for the fifteenth time since leaving home, willing time to slow. At least then, he wouldn't be so late. He was meeting Yugi and they were going to the beach to set up for Téa's surprise party. It had been Yugi's idea and they'd been planning it for days. Keeping it a secret from Téa had been incredibly difficult. But somehow, they'd managed it. Joey chuckled as he thought about the number of times Téa had almost caught them. Hopefully, Tristan would be able to keep her busy today, until they called him. She was already way too suspicious.

.

Joey was surprised to see Yugi's Grandpa, instead of his friend, waiting for him when he arrived at the store.

"Ah Joey, there you are. Yugi left a message for you." Mr Moto thought for a minute. "He said he would go on ahead and pick up the supplies for today."

"Thanks, I'll try and catch him." Joey hurried off, barely hearing Yugi's Grandpa mutter something about old men and nobody wanting them, as he went inside.

.

He'd been looking for Yugi all morning, but he'd had no luck. He had tried every store that they had planned to go to, and now he was nearly at the place they'd chosen for the party. Joey finally spotted him over at the palm tree, trying with all his might to reach one of the fronds. Yugi had been further ahead of him than he'd thought, as most of the decorations were already up.

Joey couldn't help but smile as he watched Yugi struggling to catch the very uncooperative frond as it continued to blow out of his reach.

"Let me help you with that, Yug!" Joey called as he walked towards his friend.

"Thanks!" Yugi beamed up at Joey as the taller boy reached him and grabbed the palm frond, pulling it closer. "I just have a few more to tie on."

After a few minutes, Joey was beyond bored. "Are we done yet?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Almost… there…" said Yugi as he stretched up to tie on the last ribbon.

Joey smiled down at the smaller boy, but found his eyes drawn lower to where Yugi's shirt had lifted, revealing his bare stomach. Embarrassed by his own thoughts, Joey reached out and pulled it down again. His mind raced at the tingle he felt through his body when his fingers brushed against bare flesh.

"You can let go now."

At the sound of Yugi's voice, Joey's gaze focused on his friend.

"I'm finished. You can let go now."

Joey was caught off guard as his eyes locked with Yugi's, his mind overflowing with confusion." Uh… Yug…"

Joey felt Yugi's hands on his shoulders as his friend eyed him with concern. "Joey, are you all right?"

Joey blushed deeply, his hand unconsciously slipping from the palm frond and coming to rest on Yugi's shoulder. Releasing his grip on the smaller boy's shirt and running his hand lightly across the smooth skin underneath, he drew Yugi closer, encircling him in a tight embrace that brought their faces only inches apart.

Thoughts and emotions whirled chaotically through his head. He didn't know why or how this had happened, only that it felt right. It felt… good. Joey hesitated slightly before kissing Yugi. Passionately. Deeply. Only vaguely registering surprise at the intensity with which it was returned. He had never imagined that Yugi would be so soft, or that he would smell so good. Joey didn't want to stop, didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to… eventually. But how could he face his friend? What would he say?

Their lips parted and Joey held Yugi tight, the smaller boy's head to his chest, not quite ready to face him. He was afraid, very afraid. What would become of their friendship?

"Yugi… I … I don't know what to say."

"It's okay Joey, I felt it too."

Yugi's words helped to calm Joey's fears. He searched Yugi's face for the slightest hint that this was wrong, but what he saw were his own feelings mirrored back at him.

"Yu--"Joey's words were cut off as Yugi covered his mouth with his own. There was no doubt in Joey's mind now how he felt, or that Yugi felt the same. His senses reeled as their tongues touched and Yugi's hands slid beneath his shirt. A low moan escaped his lips. He didn't think he'd be able to take much more. They were startled by the sound of a mobile phone and reluctantly drew apart.

"You better answer that," Joey said trying to catch his breath and calm his wildly beating heart.

"Hello."

Tristan sounded mildly desperate on the other end. "Are you guys ready? It's getting late, and Téa is going to pop if she doesn't find out what you're up to soon."

"Uh… yeah, you can bring her down now. Bye."

Yugi looked at Joey as he put away the phone "We should probably talk about this."

"Yeah. We should," Joey said quietly as he put his arms around Yugi and gently brushed his lips against the smaller boy's. "But right now, we better get these decorations finished before they get here."

As they worked, Joey wondered what he was going to say to Yugi when they finally had the chance to talk.


End file.
